50 Shades of Smoke
by HydroSchizo
Summary: Enjoy, blyat.


(Jumps ass first to the story)

Ricky crouched beside her, pulling his dick out.  
"Can I ram it in your pussy?"  
"Fek! Why am I asking?! You're our bitch now, I can ram it as long as I want!"  
He knelled positioning himself above the girls arching bottom and he thrust himself into her, she almost gagged on Julian's dick. She yelped and started to moan as Ricky began to thrust himself almost violently. He was clumsy and his grip was strong, on top of that his phallic member was thick, uncircumcised and long (he was well equipped like Julian).  
"Oh Fek! Your pussy feels so good! Tight lil' cunt aren't ya?"  
The harder he thrust the wetter she got.  
Her moans only aroused them, suddenly Julian decided to deep throat her face,  
he pushed his rod into the girls mouth.  
"Eat it Jenny..." He said as he thrust it deep into her throat. She gagged and swallowed the spit from the corner of her mouth.  
Ricky then spanked her, chuckling to himself.  
Julian pulled her up grabbing her by the throat, she followed him pulling away from Ricky,  
He grabbed her pelvic and sat her on top of him. Julian stuck his dick into the girls pussy, sitting her down making her ride him- cowgirl style.  
"Hey! What aboot me?" Protested Ricky.  
"Oh, you can just fuck her in the ass, buddy." Replied Julian.  
"Fuck her!" Yelled Ricky as he picked up a jar of "Vaseline" from a nearby counter.  
He fixed her back, spreading her ass-cheeks as Julian continued to plow into her pussy.  
Ricky buttered his fingers in the content, then in circular motions started to rim her asshole with his fingertips.  
"It looks tight...mm.." His fingers came out clean as he began to rub some of the sticky solution on his cock,  
lubricating it properly.  
Ricky began to ease himself into her asshole. She was moaning either way.  
Julian decided to grab her mouth, her lips looked so tasty to him, young, juicy... He shoved his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately and aggressively. While Ricky continued to push himself further, almost balls deep!  
"Fek man! Her Shit-hole is so fucking tight!" He started to thrust into her, keeping his pace with Julian's.  
"Fuck!" Yelled Ricky. "I'm gonna make your arse-hole gape so wide after I'm done destroying it!"  
She was moaning loud now, hollering and weeping, as both of the boys thrust into her, frantically.  
"Fek man! I think this bitch LOVES anal! Her pussy juice is dripping on my balls!" Noted Julian.  
"Fucking right!" Said Ricky, making flopping sounds with his nut-sack as he continually slammed into her asshole.

Suddenly, Bubbles enters the trailer.  
"Holy Fek boys! What in the flying fuck is going on?!"  
He screeched as he dropped his bag of cans of cat food flat on the floor.  
All three of the sinners stared at him blankly, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
(Long story short Julian & Ricky explained the situation to Bubbles)

And so, Bubbles got somewhat convinced that it might be a scam of some sort, so he pulled out his dick in front of the girl and said: "If you're such a big fan,huh...Tell me all the names of my cats, and organize them from size to age while sucking me off!"  
She flung on his wiener right away and started naming his cats, while taking breaths in between blowing him,  
the fact that she memorized 7 of them (way more then his close friends would ever care to remember) made his dick hard.  
It was thick and pale,Jenny thought he had the most amazing set of balls she had ever seen.  
The other remaining boys pulled their dicks out too, this time taking all of their clothes off,  
they got turned on watching "the slut" gobbling on Bubbles dick so greedily,  
they wanted some of the action. That hot piece of ass was begging to be banged for all they care.  
This time Ricky positioned himself beneath the broad, grabbing a cushion from the couch and laying down on his back, placing the pillow below him. He grabbed her and started to thrust himself upwards, while Julian finished rubbing the goo from the jar.  
He grabbed Jenny by the ass and began slowly, going in and out of her butt-hole with the tip of his dick.  
"Fek! It's tight bro!" Moaned Julian. "Told ya!" said Ricky.  
"Fucking right! She takes it up the ass?!" Bubbles dick grew an inch thicker due to his excitement.  
Julian began to fuck her asshole raw now.  
"She takes it all the way to the balls, man!" Answered Julian.  
"Good girl.." said Bubbles as he panted and shoved his dick deeper into Jenny's little throat, she gagged and gasped for air while getting the life fucked out of her, all holes plugged, it felt good. So good, tho.  
The guys heard that she was moaning out of pleasure, it made them more ecstatic.  
She managed to gather enough breath to ask Bubbles to pull out a camera.  
"Could you be a dear...ahhh..And film me, Ahh..getting fucked?"

"What for?" asked Bubbles as he fixed his glasses, giving her a silly look.  
"I want to be...Ah...Humiliated.." She replied.  
Her hand didn't move away from his crotch, she was rubbing it steadily with her soft fingertips.  
"Ohh..I see..!" said Bubbles smirking, Ricky began to chuckle, "Wow! What a freak!"  
Bubble pulled out his smartphone and began to film her, she did look good on camera! he thought.  
"Is this how you want to be humiliated?" Asked Bubbles.  
He shoved his dick again and again raping her throat "live" on his camera.  
"You horny nympho.." he muttered. Ricky yelled out, suggesting "Ugh..! I think we should keep her on a leash inside the trailer, I bet she doesn't eat much, plus I do love eating young pussy, bro!"  
All of a sudden the trampy girl yelled "I'm coming! I'm commingg!"  
Which seem like the right opportunity for them to start plowing into her savagely- without any remorse.

Julian was the first to empty himself deep in her rear, giving her a nice creampie.  
He gave her a few good spanks, marking his hand-prints on her pale milky bottom, which was turning red.  
He pulled out.

Next Ricky grabbed her and laid her flat on the cold ass floor, he lifted her legs all the way up and barged into "the cunts" wet folds.  
"You are wet as shit!" He exclaimed as he sunk his lips into hers, tonguing her, She felt amazing, too good.  
It took Ricky a few moments to spill himself inside her guts, he grunted and shook above her, trying not to crush her under his weight. He pulled out, and rolled to the side, getting up shakily.

At last Bubbles approached her, "Sit down!" He commanded. And so, she did.  
"This could be quite amusing actually.." He claimed, this time putting away his phone.  
"Come here.." He said, signaling to her with his finger to come closer.  
She sat down in front of him on her knees, while he pulled out his member and brought it closer to her lip.  
Bubbles stroke her hair a few times before grabbing it in a bun.  
"Now you already came, it's time to make daddy come, don't you think?"  
She instantly latched on his dick sucking and rubbing it with both of her hands, he made the most awkward noises...  
He had to gag her a few more times with his dick before he told her "Open wide, daddy's gonna cum!"  
She unhinged her jaw as he shot his hot load right into her mouth, there was so much of it, it was lewd and bitter and dripping on her breasts.  
"Now help clean up daddy!" He ordered her, as he pulled her by the hair. She mewled, it felt good to be forced.  
She swallowed his spunk and started licking off the remains of sperm on his dick.  
"Good girl.." Bubbles repeated.

End of Chapter 1

HydroSchizo.


End file.
